


50 Sentences

by callmecloudybutdontreally



Series: CountryHumans [6]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking to Cope, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, a lot of these are of one character but it can fit with all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecloudybutdontreally/pseuds/callmecloudybutdontreally
Summary: 50 sentences I piled together to add characterizations to countries. This does contain dark undertones and serious events and details that may trigger certain people, so do read at your own expense and pay attention to the tags.
Relationships: Canada/Ukraine (Anthropomorphic), China & America (Anthropomorphic), England & Wales (Anthropomorphic), France & Italy (Anthropomorphic), France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Ireland & United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Ireland & United States (Anthropomorphic), Ireland/United States (Anthropomorphic), Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Series: CountryHumans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Allusions to murder, death, kidnapping, self harm, suicide attempts, internalized homophobia, period-typical homophobia, alcoholism, and many more triggering things that pop up in this writing. This was originally supposed to be a thing to get me out of writer's block and writing oneshots again, but I guess this transformed into a fully fledged version of how I portray all of the characters who appear in this

**1: America**

America was tall and proud, amazing and easily considered the most powerful country, but Ireland knew what he really was like on the inside—a mess, an abomination, a disgrace—and it seemed that he didn’t mind.

**2: Agony**

Agony was a feeling that he’d always known well, from his colonies leaving to the pain of France’s departure—fortunately, he wasn’t alone in this, as his younger brother knew a thing or two about it too.

**3: Britain**

Britain had always been more than one person, in reality, but it was just England who had to ruin things like always, didn’t he?

**4: Blight**

Ireland knew something was wrong the moment he stepped out into his garden, and that knowledge only increased when he pulled the first diseased potato out of the ground.

**5: Broken**

“Be yourself,” we’re his father’s last words, passing out of his cracking mouth before he disappeared completely, leaving Russia with nothing but blood on his hands and terrible shock—and just like that he broke.

**6: Eternity**

“Maybe spending eternity in here isn’t so bad,” Third grinned to himself, before another country approached him and he immediately shook his head; “Oh, fuck, it’s you.”

**7: Evangelizing**

Sitting beside two beautiful women, leafy branches above his head, the ripest of fruits in his hand, and his prized dagger in the other; Egypt sure was living the life.

**8: Freedom**

Every day he dreamed of freedom, of no more Britain, of a day where he could treat his people as they deserved, where he wasn’t treated as if he were underdeveloped, and when it finally came it was even more glorious than his dreams.

**9: Failure**

The words were etched into his mind, forever scarring him and keeping him from being great, but it seems Ireland knows just how to help him.

**10: Forever**

France and Britain would forever have their fates entwined, whether they’d liked it or not.

**11: Friend**

Ireland was an amazing drinking buddy, America knew that much, but he didn’t know that he could be a great friend too.

**12: Heaven**

Heaven was the safe place between France’s arms, her soft words and sweet nothings in her mother tongue, her promises and truths, her lips against his and all thirteen of their loving children happy with both of them, at peace, the place where he longed to be instead of reality.

**13: Hell**

Hell was the darkness of his house, the emptiness in his heart, his siblings words of hatred and his colonies’ teeth covered in his blood, the bruises around his neck from Scotland, the sputtering of deadly water from Wales, the crosses and migraines from North, the pure hatred and dangers of Ireland, the reality he belonged on.

**14: Humanity**

Humans would never be like them, but they would always be like humans, Greece and Egypt were aware.

**15: Ireland**

Ireland was well known as the drunkard of any event, alongside Russia and Scotland, but nobody really remembered what it was like when he was sober—after all, you drink to forget.

**16: Joking**

Ukraine has been joking, but he didn’t actually expect for the all too timid and nervous Canada to take the bait and kiss him, let alone for him to enjoy it as much as he did.

**17: Killing**

Killing wasn’t just something he did because he wanted to, he did it because he had to, and so be it if that meant his brother was next on the list written in red and blood; it was just duty, as per usual.

**18: Kilt**

England asks why Scotland wears a skirt every so often; Scotland replies by pulling it up and telling him the reason.

**19: Laughter**

It had been so long since he’d heard America actually laugh, and when he did the caterpillars in his stomach turned into large butterflies.

**20: Kiss**

“I’m gay, and I know it’s wrong and you have every right to hate me for it,” America blurts out, to which Ireland responds by kissing him.

**21: Murder**

“I’m sorry about this, Father, but I have to,” and just like that there’s a bullet in Empire’s head, the gun held tightly in Soviet’s hand.

**22: Mannequin**

Britain hates mannequins, which is the exact reason he has his clothing tailored to him and doesn’t go shopping for them; France, however, really loves that dress.

**23: Nuclear**

The first bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, taking out her knees, and the second bomb, in Nagasaki, destroyed his liver; there was no way America did this all by himself.

**24: Numb**

Norway was numb, looking down upon Finland’s body, Sweden holding her mouth in her hands while Denmark desperately searched for a pulse because Odin be damned if they were losing him; one thing was certain, Soviet wasn’t lying about the invasion.

**25: Nothing**

There were some days when Alaska wanted nothing more than to curl up next to his family (the real one) and feel their warmth instead of the pitiful cold that always captured him, to desperately try to separate himself from the Russians as much as he could.

**26: Everything**

Hawaii had everything she wanted; loving family, a great father, her best friend who just happened to be her adopted brother—what more could she want, apart from real legs?

**27: Lucrative**

China did have to admit that business with America was pretty lucrative, but the other country was getting too powerful for her liking.

**28: Creative**

France always had been creative, so when Italy had challenged her to a painting competition, she just had to agree.

**29: Joy**

Joy wasn’t something that Philippines felt until he began working with America.

**30: Falling**

Japan, the younger one, mind you, lunged off the rooftop, and America’s response was to do the only thing he could do; he fell with her.

**31: Reading**

Britain enjoyed literature, particularly poetry, so maybe that was why France reading a French poem in her mother tongue was just too amazing, listening to her voice read in a careful and descriptive tone to words that just flew over his head.

**32: Sticks**

Ireland and Scotland used to pretend that sticks were swords, and they would team up against Wales and England to play fight; never did either of them think those times would ever become a reality, with the sticks being dangerous cuts of metal and themselves no longer united under the term of siblings.

**33: Stones**

Stones were so pretty, every last one of them, from the deep green ones mixed with white to the fool’s gold that covered stones, which was why Wales collected them and carefully cleaned every last one; they were more valuable to her than any dress ever would be.

**34: Bones**

Australia was reasonably nervous when he first tried South Korea’s bone soup, but, after a few spoonfuls, he found that he rather enjoyed the strange cuisine.

**35: Helpful**

No matter what, Canada always made it a point of himself to not only follow in his three parents’ footsteps, but to make his own path, and to always be helpful to those in need.

**36: Hurting**

Northern Ireland was always hurting, because she knew that she would never be like anyone in her family, born from hatred and an agreement to settle, so when Ireland hugged her close and assured her that no matter what everything would be fine, her heart hurt even more; nothing would ever be fine, because she wasn’t born like the others, she was made.

**37: Heartbreak**

“I-I’m—I have to go,” Russia stuttered out, cursing himself for the tremble and reluctance in his voice, because he would never be able to handle what would inevitably come if his and America’s relationship went any further; case and point: better to stop what would happen instead of going through the trouble of more emotional baggage that came with heartbreak.

**38: Hunting**

They would be looking for her, Mexico knew, but she was already far gone with Columbia, despite their relationship not being the most stable of them.

**39: Running**

Russia didn’t run from his problems often, but when he did he always showed up at America’s doorstep, for some god forsaken reason, and spent the night just talking to him, making sure everything was reality and dreams were dreams, picking up the broken pieces of his sanity.

**40: Loving**

Despite what it seemed, Britain desperately tried to protect his siblings from the dangers of other countries, never realizing that he was the true danger all along; he always meant well, though, and that, at least, they knew.

**41: Cheater**

“There is no way you and I are drinking the same stuff,” Ireland grinned, laughing, to which America responded with, “I can handle alcohol—try me,”; America was drunkenly laying in Ireland’s arms barely even an hour later, all whilst he muttered stuff about how the other had cheated.

**42: Percent**

Sixty percent alcohol was far too little for Ireland to actually enjoy the drink, so he went for the strongest vodka the bartender had.

**43: Sheep**

Wales often called her family members ‘The Sheep’; France had never understood it until she’d gotten to know the rest of them better, and she agreed wholeheartedly.

**44: Sleep**

Sleep was something that Israel knew she didn’t get enough of, but she’d never been aware of how strange that was with countries until she noticed that Brazil slept like a rock during one of the Global meetings, only awakening when Jamaica kicked his chair out from underneath him and he smacked his jaw against the table.

**45: Nightmare**

The nightmare had been of the famine, the years of starvation and refusal to beg for help unless it was absolutely needed, the hopelessness that made its way into his heart and tore him apart from the inside; of America turning his back on him and being alone, of having nothing left but his land and his alcohol.

**46: Dream**

The dream had been of Father, his skin showing no signs of cracking and his golden eyes glowing bright, being there to reassure him that everything was alright, that he would make it through it all and more, and that he shouldn’t dwell on the past; he’d sobbed into his chest for hours on end, before finally gaining his bearings and awakening with his pillow wet and his eyes sore.

**47: Truth**

The truth was that Ireland and America were in a relationship, despite how low key the two treated it, and it was only confirmed by the two’s back and forth jokes that worked far better than they really should’ve.

**48: Lie**

The lie was that Russia was just fine and would continue being an asshole until he finally learned it was getting nowhere; he would continue being him because that’s who he was, and if the bloodied bandages around his covered arms were anything to talk then they would know.

**49: Knife**

The knife is dripping blood, delicious blood, but he kept himself from going any further, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he kept moving up his arm, all the way to his wrist and that would be it, but he couldn’t die so what did it matter?

**50: Stable**

Ireland never could understand Russia all that well, because the country was so secretive, but one morning the two bump into each other at the bar and Russia spills the beans to him, every little detail, until Ireland realizes how badly Soveit’s death was affecting him, and buys him a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> aight, so the ones where I don't talk about a specific country, or where I don't name them, is up to the reader to decide who it is. Some I just couldn't fit into the word and sentence, so I left it open for discussion of who I'm talking about. I also purposely left anything involving COVID-19 or the Q word out because I didn't want to shove that in with all the problems that I've already laid out for the characters.
> 
> Second: Ireland and America are in a relationship and they aren't related (this one will be explained in a oneshot). The idea behind this logic is that once a country leaves something they were bound to (ie. the United Kingdom) they are no longer related to anyone in that line unless it is a parent who is in the line. Ireland is only a sibling, and when he was disowned (or when he became a country, either fits) he no longer was part of the Britannia bloodline unless he rejoined the UK (he definitely wont). That means that he isn't related to Scotland, Wales, or England anymore, therefore the only thing that he has left that connects him to the UK is Canada, who has two fathers (Ireland and Scotland) and France as his mother.
> 
> Third: I feel as if Russia wouldn't be an asshole just for the sake of it, but because he has some emotional trauma behind it and basically bottles his emotions until it comes out as a sardonic or hurtful comment. If your father died in your arms, all of your siblings left you, and you were accused of being worse than your father, would you feel like being in a nice mood towards those people? No. I also make it so that he and America have history, but nothing too extensive since Ireland and America are in a relationship already. Just Ame being an emotional support friend (after Ireland tells him to go easier on the threats) and Russia trying to keep it that way.
> 
> Fourth: I don't feel like I did my best on all of these sentences, but what're you going to do? Some of these are 10 words, some of them are 100 words, and so not all of them are going to be long because if they were this thing would go on for a lot longer than the one night I spent writing these.
> 
> Fifth: God I am so sorry for being dead for so long and then posting a random fic about sheep (Sheep is actually what inspired this, believe it or not) before going dead again. School has been stressing the hell out of me, especially since some of the projects they gave us are way too long for my liking and to get done in one day, while others are literally impossible for people like me to do. Sorry about that, I don't mean to throw my problems on the readers, but I just want to say why I've been dead. When I finally finish school I'll be able to post more and oneshots will be coming out as quickly as you can say 'oneshot'.
> 
> Sixth: I love you all, every last one of you who bothered to even look at this trainwreck, and I wish you the best of days.


End file.
